My Immortal
by ShinoAburame23
Summary: Full summary inside! It is a TalaBryan! I base my writings around them, sometimes i try others but it don't work 4 me! SORRY! But i am a KaiRei fan! Bryan: She lost it! But she never had any sanity! MWAHAHAHA


Summary: Can you imagine how Tala and Bryan felt when they first met? Well, Bryan was scared and Tala was happy because new people meant new 'toys'. But when Tala goes to play he figures out there is more to the violet boy than he thinks. But in the ending the two split up because of there actions. Will Tala regret doing all the wrong things he has done? What will he do, we all know he wishes he had more time with the boy?  
  
Bryan's Girl: Well, this is my first song-fic. Bryan: Once again I love Tala! Bryan's Girl: Hey, you guys make a cute couple. Tala: But I also go awesome with Kai. Bryan: I go well with Rei. Bryan's Girl: Well, not only have my muses shown up but my friend Luhma- Klien2 has to! Luhma-Klien2: HELLO! Hey I brought Rei and Kai with me. Bryan's Girl and muses: Hurray!!!! Rei/Kai: HELLO EVERYBODY!! Luhma-Klien2: Hey, when are you going to make a Pilot Candidate fic? Bryan's Girl: Soon, I'm still working on it. Everybody: LETS GET ON WITH DA FIC!!! Luhma-Klien2: Bryan's Girl does not own beyblade or any of its characters. If she did she would ATTATCH herself to Bryan. Bryan's Girl.: =^_^= True! Oh yeah, I also don't own the song. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~I'm so tired of being here surpressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone~  
  
Bryan Falcov just arrived at the Abbey and he was scared to death. First his brother and sister die in a car accident. Next his family is killed in a fire. Finally while wandering the streets he met up with people, who took drugs, they shoved achohal and other drugs down his throat. The drugs and achohal flowed down to his stomach and that just made him look lifeless. Falborg his bit-beast and his beyblade were the only, well not the only possessions he had. The other possession was a necklace with a butterfly charm on it. The butterfly's' wings were made with jade stones.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real, there is just to much that time cannot erase~  
  
But once he got into the Abbey people greeted him quite well. But one boy saw more in him than just another beyblader. "Boris, you said I needed just one more team member right?" the boy called Tala asked. Boris nodded. "Well, I want him on the team. Just place him without running tests. I will handle that." Tala said with a smirk on his face. "It will be done Cyber- Tala." Boris said. " Stop calling me that. Just because I am a cyborg it doesn't mean you have to call me 'Cyber'-Tala." Tala said. Boris nodded and than walked away. Tala was happy; he finally got someone he wanted. Voltaire and Boris picked out Kai, Ian, and Spencer.  
  
~If you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~  
  
Bryan went straight to his room. Tala was on his bed waiting for Bryan. A couple minutes later Bryan finally showed up. He came in and quickly shut the door. While without him noticing Tala moved to the shadows to hide. Not thinking Bryan dropped his stuff and lay down on the bed near the window. That was Tala's bed. He sniffed the pillow; it smelt like cherries and daisies. "Hmmmm, smells nice." Bryan purred into the pillow. Tala then decided to make his entrance.  
  
~If you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears~  
  
Tala made a quick pounce onto Bryan and pinned him to the bed. Bryan whimpered in fear and began to cry because he was scared. Tala saw what was happening and stopped hurting Bryan. He realized what he was doing was wrong. He got off the boy and then sat next to him and just stared at Bryan. "Hey you okay? I am not going to hurt you anymore." said Tala. Bryan shook his head no to the question. "Listen I'm sorry I pounced on you." Tala said continuing. "I'm scared and I wanna go home." Bryan said through all of his crying.  
  
~And I held your hand through all of these years and you'd still have all of me~  
  
"Bryan stop crying and just calm down." Tala said, Bryan reduces his loud crying to sniffling and silent tears. "There, that is much better. Oh yeah, my name is" Tala was cut off by Bryan. "Your name is Yuriyou, team leader of the Demolition Boys. But I will call you Yuri." Bryan said with a smile on his face. Tala or Yuri was about to protest. Bryan spoke again "You wanted this right?" Bryan reached up and kissed Yuri on the lips. Tala was shocked, his victams (Luhma-Klien2: VICTIM! WHERE? Bryan's Girl: -_- there is no pilot candidate VICTIM here. L.K2: Oh ^_^!) never did this before. 'But hey this is what I want.' Yuri thought. Bryan then broke the kiss and dozed off. He quickly snuggled into Yuri. Tala stroked Bryan's hair it was soft, clean, silky, and shiny.  
  
~You used to captivate me by your resonating light, now I am bound by the life you've left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice has chased away all the sanity in me~  
  
**That Night**  
  
Bryan slept through the afternoon and until the night. Tala already left so he could train his beyblade and bit beast Wolborg. About 3hrs later he came back to wake Bryan so they could go and eat dinner. "Bryan, VioletAngel. Time to wake up. We have to go and eat dinner." Yuri said. " LittleCyborg just 5 more minutes? PLEASE! I really don't feel good. I feel like I am going to puke." Bryan said. Yuri didn't know what to do in this situation. So, he just crawled into the bed Bryan and he shared, then he put Bryan on his lap. Bryan snuggled into Tala's chest. "Tala it is very sweet of you to take care of me." Bryan said. But what our lovers didn't know was that Boris and Voltaire were watching through a camera . "Boris, bring Tala outside and teach him a lesson. But before you do that tell Bryan to pack his things because he is leaving." Voltaire said sounding angry. Boris nodded then headed towards the 2 lovers' room.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there is just to much that time cannot erase~  
  
When Boris reached the room he unlocked the door and slammed it open. "Tala come with me! Bryan pack your things, your leaving!" Boris shouted sternly. Bryan was on the verge of crying. Tala was being dragged outside. Boris finally reached the door; he opened it and tossed Tala outside in the snow. Then he walked outside, shut the door and then dragged Tala again. Boris dragged Tala all the way to a cabin, they opened the door to the cabin and Boris tossed Tala inside. Once inside he stripped Yuri of any dignity he had left in him. He then raped poor little Yuri, Yuri shouted and moaned in pain. His small body frame couldn't take it. Then when Boris was done with Yuri he left the redhead on the ground. When Tala finally found his pants and boxers he put them on. Then he walked or rather limped his way to the Abbey and up to his room where Bryan was packing his things. A little later Tala was just opening the door when he saw Bryan, Kai, Ian, and Spencer standing there each with a gift in there hands. Ian went first. "Here, these are new clothes from me." Ian said. The clothes were orange and white, but the shirt was blue. "Thank you Ian." Tala said. Kai stepped forward and gave him the jacket, which matched the pants. "Thank you Kai." Tala said with a smile. Spencer then stepped forward and gave him shoes/boots that were blue and white with steel over the middle. "Thanks Spence." Tala said. Bryan then walked forward and handed a box made with velvet. Yuri opened the box. It was a necklace with a butterfly charm on it. The butterfly's wings were colored an amethyst purple.  
  
~If you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, if you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears~  
  
Tala was about to cry but Bryan used his injured hand and wiped away all of Tala's tears. Tala noticed Bryan's injured hand and held it in his perfectly soft and clean hand. Bryan then whispered " I love you very much my LittleCyborg." Bryan said. " I love you to my little VioletAngel."  
  
~And I held your hand through all of these years and you'd still have all if me~  
  
"Bryan, it is time to leave." Said one of the guards who were sent up to get him. Bryan nodded. "Well I got to go now I guess. Bye Kai! Bye Ian! Bye Spencer. Oh you think you guys could give us a minute together." Bryan asked. The others left. Bryan and Tala just stared at each other. Then they just lunged into a kiss. They then broke the kiss and took a breather. "Well that felt good. Don't ya think Tala?" Bryan asked panting. Tala nodded. "Well, I better get going. I will write to you!" Bryan said. They all left for downstairs. When they reached outside Bryan got in the limo he was taking. Then he waved goodbye to all of his friends and his newfound lover. The next thing they knew was that Bryan was gone for good and forever. Then in the ending Tala broke down crying.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone, but though your still with me I've been alone along~  
  
It has been a couple months since Bryan left. He never wrote a letter like he promised. But you can always count on someone to lie to you but never someone who loves you would lie to you. "Unless he did lie to me! He was probably using me." Tala said. But then Kai and the other Demolition Boys came in running with a letter. "This is from Bryan! He is in Kazan, Russia. READ IT!!!" Ian said. Tala just smiled and took the letter. He opened it and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Tala,  
If you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
If you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
You'd still have all of me.  
Love  
Bryan a.k.a.: VioletAngel" Tala finished reading the letter and he began to cry again. But they were tears of happiness knowing that one day Bryan would return to the Demolition Boys and blade with them. " I love you Bryan my VioletAngel." Tala said to the starry sky. Sometimes it makes you wonder why love comes in small packages. But to think one single boy helped another boy in trouble. This is how love can be formed. But there are many other ways that people don't know about.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Bryan's Girl: Well that was quite interesting. Bryan: YUP! Luhma-Klien2: I thought it was quite interesting. Kai: It was okay. Rei: It was cool! Tala: I cried a lot and Bryan did a lot of snuggling. Bryan's Girl: So what. This is my 2nd fic. My 1st fic is still being worked on. It is called ' Silver Wings, Violet Dreams' read it if you can. R&R!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Everyone: **Does puppy dog eyes** R&R PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Oh and if you want I will make a sequel or 2nd chapter to it! ASK!!!!  
  
This song and fiction is dedicated to my best friend Luhma-Klien2. I just want her to know that even though that we are far apart we are still the best of friends 4ever. The song was by Evanescence and the name of the song was: My Immortal. That is one of my friends favorite songs. It is also dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, even though he doesn't see it I will be there for him no matter what!  
  
To all readers- Notice: Bryan's Girl wanted me to tell you people that this story sucked! SHE HATED, but she plucked up all her courage and posted! That is why she is MY girl!!! ^_^ I am a little defensive when I get a girlfriend! Bryan's Girl: A little -_-!!!! OK SO I AM DEFENSIVE!!!!! But you still love me! Any way she hated blah blah blah!! So to tell ya the truth the first paragraph sucked to me! She hated it to!  
  
-Bryan 


End file.
